


Paper Scales

by The_Secret_Life_Of_Tea



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M, Other, Poetry, pretty intense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6540373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Secret_Life_Of_Tea/pseuds/The_Secret_Life_Of_Tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrapped in linen, your sallow skin<br/>Burns like the flesh of our memories.</p><p>Ten's eulogy for the Master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Scales

**Author's Note:**

> Set after The Sound of Drums.

Paper Scales

Wrapped in linen, your sallow skin  
Burns like the flesh of our memories.  
Rife and rent with tiredness,  
Your mind is finally put to rest,

But I know one of us  
Won't be sleeping so soundly tonight.

A weary wanderer  
Brought to calm,  
A storm asunder,  
Thunder and lightning crashing together  
In an infamous distinctive dance.

Dragons eat their own tails,  
Yes,  
Dragons consume themselves in fire and hell,  
Oh, yes,   
Dragons we are, one paper thin and paper pale,  
One thickening their scales with   
Iron consumed by fire quenched by water.

Bring the weary dragon down  
But leave one on earth to sleep.


End file.
